Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of mortality in women. Despite decreasing mortality for men with cardiovascular disease, women have shown a steady increase in cardiovascular mortality trends over the last several years. Women have worse outcomes after myocardial infarction and revascularization procedures compared to men. This outcome difference is most significant in younger women. The etiology for this disparity in outcomes is not known. Inflammatory response and immune function has been shown to play a role in cardiovascular disease and myocardial infarction. Many systemic inflammatory markers that predict future risk in healthy patients and predict prognosis after an acute myocardial infarction have been identified. There is no data regarding inflammatory and immune responses after myocardial infarction in young women. The specific aim of this project is to evaluate the systemic inflammatory and immune responses after myocardial infarction in young women compared to young men. Differences in inflammatory and immune responses may aid in explaining the disparity in outcomes between these two groups of patients.